A bowtie has been a staple article of clothing for generations. Traditionally, the elongated fabric element for the bowtie must be wrapped around the upturned collar of the shirt with which it is to be worn and knotted by the wearer into its final form. This has always been a difficult procedure, requiring practice and dexterity by the wearer. To alleviate this difficulty, bowties are often sold in a pre-finished form, with the neck-encircling strap portion of the bowtie to be wrapped around the neck being divided into complementary portions which can be connected by the wearer through a button and buttonhole arrangement. The provision of several buttonholes allows the bowtie to be accommodated about different sized necks.
In addition to such a “wraparound” construction, bowties are also available with a mechanical clip-type of arrangement which engages the opposed forward edges of the collar. The two “wings” of the bowtie can be pivoted between a forward position, in which the clips are open for engagement with the collar, and a planar/wearing orientation, which engages the clip with the collar to maintain the bowtie in position.
While the above constructions allow a bowtie to be worn without the need for the complex tying maneuver, it would be of benefit to the tie-wearing population if a further, alternative method for mounting a pre-formed bowtie can be provided. Such a construction would advantageously allow a bowtie to be worn in connection with a variety of shirt and shirt collars, which might not otherwise reasonably accommodate other bowtie constructions, and would also allow a bowtie construction to be worn as a decorative or novelty item on other items of apparel and/or different locations on a shirt.